Brother and Sister, Kill the teacher
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: /Titre non définitive/ Luna. 15 ans. Geek, otaku, yaoiste, pleine de joie... Nyo. 16 ans. Blasé. Neutre. Musicien. Gay, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur. Et la 3E désespère déjà, ce demandent sur quels énergumènes ils sont encore tombés.
Petites infos pour ma fiction : Je compte faire quelque chose de drôle et sérieux à la fois (un peu comme le manga en gros xD) et je vais sans doute faire des couples ! Cependant, ils ne sont pas encore défini. Ainsi, peut être y'aura-t-il du Shiota/Karma, ou peut être pas xD

bref. Bonne lecture ! Et si vous avez de quelconques idées ou de quelconques envies (pour les couples ou pour des scène particulière), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

* * *

Toute les élèves de la 3E étaient silencieux, fixant attentivement la porte de leur salle de classe, tout comme Kuro-sensen qui se trouvait à son bureau et Madame Pouff qui était appuyée contre la fenêtre. Pourquoi un tel silence, une tel concentration, vous demandez-vous ? Et bien… Aujourd'hui, deux nouveaux élèves devaient faire leur entrer. La grande question que se posaient, bien entendu, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, était : « Ces deux élèves sont-ils des tueurs ? »

Aucune information n'avait été divulguées. Même Ritsu ne pouvait dire de quel sexe seraient les nouveaux ! Ainsi, la tension était à son comble pour tous, même pour Karma qui avait réussi à être intrigué par tant de mystère.

Subitement, surprenant tout le monde, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Karasuma aussi sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé. Sans aucune hésitation, il fit face à la classe avant de prendre la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui votre classe accueille deux nouveaux étudiants. Ils ont bien sûr été mit au courant de la mission d'assassinat, donc n'hésitez pas à leur demander de l'aide.

\- Et pouvons-nous les voir ? Demanda joyeusement Koro.»

Le professeur d'EPS lui lança un coup d'œil puis hocha la tête. Il fit ensuite un signe vers la porte d'entrée et... C'est une furie qui se précipita dans la salle.

« Hello les gens ! »

Le cri eu le don de faire sursauter tous les élèves, qui ne s'attendaient pas à tant de vivacité de la part de la nouvelle. Car s'était effectivement une fille qui se tenait devant eux ! De taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux chocolats, des lunettes rectangulaires et… Un uniforme de garçon.

« Luna… soupira Karasuma. Qu'avions-nous dit pour l'uniforme ?

\- Mais j'aime pas les jupes ! Chouina la jeune fille. »

Nouveau soupir de la part de l'homme. Une autre personne pénétra alors dans la salle :

« Nyo ! S'écria gaiement la brune en retrouvant son sourire. »

Le dénommé Nyo était un peu plus grand qu'elle, avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux tout aussi chocolat que Luna. Cependant, si la jeune fille transpirait la joie de vivre, lui semblait plus blasé que jamais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la classe, et sans plus de cérémonie, sortie une Psp de son sac et se mit à jouer.

« Ahhhh ! Soupira Luna. Onee-chan ! Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour !

\- 'lut. Dit-il simplement en pianotant rapidement sur les divers boutons. »

La brune se frappa le front avant de prendre une inspiration et de regarder de nouveau les autres élèves :

« Bon ba je vais nous présenter ! Je suis Luna Clara Émilia Katarina, j'ai 15 ans et, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en 3ème ! J'aime m'amuser, manger - surtout du chocolat !-, les jeux vidéos, la télé, dormir, le soleil, la pluie, les mangas, rire, les gays, être au centre de l'attention, les gens joyeux, avoir de bonnes notes et…

\- On a compris Luna. Commenta Nyo sans détacher les yeux de sa console.

\- Méchant ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. »

Puis reportant son attention sur l'assemblée, elle continua :

« .. Et lui c'est Nyo, mon grand frère ! Et il est méchant avec moi alors que je suis pure et innocente !

\- Pure et Innocente… répéta le plus âgé. Tu veux qu'on parles des Hentai et des pornos que tu passes ton temps à regarder ?

\- Onee-chan ! S'écria Luna, outrée. Ne leur dit pas ça, tu vas les traumatiser ! »

Alors là, la 3E, Kuro et Madame Pouff… étaient tous simplement sur le cul. C'était quoi ces nouveaux au juste ? Car apparemment ils étaient humains et en plus ils ne semblaient pas tueurs ! Et pourtant, ils devaient bien faire partie du top 5 des gens les plus bizarres que la classe est rencontrée jusque là, alors qu'à peine 10 minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivé !

« Hum… je pense que nous allons commencer le cour ! Commenta le poulpe en apercevant l'heure tournée.

\- Oh oui ! Fit joyeusement Luna. Où sont nos places ?

\- Tu es à côtés de Terasaka, Luna ! Et toi Nyo, ta place est auprès de Karma. »

L'ambiance se glaça soudainement.

« Je ne suis pas à côté de mon frère ? »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la brune, qui avait dorénavant les larmes aux yeux.

« Je veux paaaas ! se mit-elle à pleurer.

\- Allons, allons ! Paniqua Koro-sensen. Du calme ! »

 _Point faible de Kuro-sensen : Lorsqu'il fait pleurer quelqu'un, il panique._

« Mon grand frère ! continua de pleurer la jeune fille.

\- Calme toi Luna. Souffla le concerné en se détachant enfin de sa console pour tapoter gentiment la tête de sa petite sœur.

\- M.. Mais.. je.. hoqueta-t-elle. »

Un bruit. Celle d'une détonation. Toutes les personnes personnes présentent ne dirent d'abord rien, trop surprise par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Et puis soudain, chacun écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer : une des tentacules de Kuro-sensei venait d'être détruite.

Un rire emplie la salle. Les regards se tournèrent vers Luna et et Nyo, tenant chacun un pistolet dans la main.

"C'était plus facile que prévu ! commenta la jeune fille."

Ils s'étaient tous trompés : Ces nouveaux élèves étaient des tueurs.


End file.
